Simple and Clean
by easily1994addicted
Summary: This is my first song fic. The title is Simple and Clean because it's the song from Kingdom Hearts by Utada Hikaru. If it's bad just tell me I won't be mad


This is my first songfic. So don't be mad at me if it sucks...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!

**Simple and Clean  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you walk away, you don't hear me say,

please, oh baby, don't go,

Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,

it's hard to let it go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why!? Why didi you have to come back?!"

Sakura Haruno shouted at the S-ranked Sasuke Uchiha. He had just come back from killing both Orochimaru and Itachi.

"I've already told you. I've already killed my brother and Orochimaru! That's why I've come back!"

"Even so, why did you come to me?!"

Sakura shouted as tears came down her cheek. She shouted at the man she loved with her life. Shouted at the man she had hoped to be loved by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You're giving me

too many things lately,

you're all I need (oh no)

You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong I love you,

but does that mean I have to meet, your father?"

When we are older you'll understand,

what I meant when I said "no",

I don't think life is quite that simple,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke just kept quiet. Starring at the girl she once thought annoying. She just shouted at him. Why? Why 'did' he come back. After all he did to hurt her. He looked for Sakura. Not Naruto. Not Kakashi.

"I..." Sasuke spoke quietly.

"No! I don't want to hear it! If you want to explain, explain it to Naruto!"

"Saku--" Sasuke was interrupted by her voice.

"Shut up!!" She shouted and just jumped to a tree and went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you walk away,

you don't hear me say,

please, oh baby, don't go,

Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,

it's hard to let it go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Sasuke**

'Damn it , Sakura. Why can't you just listen to my explanation?' He thought to himself.

He chased after her.

'Why can't you tell that I came to see you first is because I love you?'

**Gee... You think it's because how you treated her when we were twelve?'**His inner butted into his thoughts.

'Shut up!!'

**Hey, it's true isn't it?! You avoi--'**His inner was cut off.

' It was because I wanted to protect her! If I got too close to her when Itachi's alive, then he'll be sure to kill her!!'

**'Well you got a point there...'**

Sasuke growled at his inner self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The daily things, (like this and that and what)

that keep us all busy,

are confusing me,

that's when you came to me, and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,

but does that mean I have to walk on water?"

"When we are older you'll understand,

it's enough when I say so,

And maybe, some things are quite that simple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke continued to chase her. Sakura slowed down due to her lack of chakra because of both her training and her fight with Sasuke. She had cried since she left Sasuke. She continued to jump from tree to tree.

"Sakura!!"

Sakura immedietly stopped. She jumped down from the tree and on to the ground. Sasuke came down a few inches behind her.

'Why? Why do I feel like this towards Sasuke?' Sakura thought to her inner.

**'It's because you love him, idiot!' Her inner butted in**__

'No! I gave up on him three years ago!'

**'You say that but our heart says the total opposite.'**

**'Hah! I'm right!'**

"Sakura" Sasuke said making Sakura wake up from her thoughts.

She turned to him. Her eyes filled with emotions..Happiness, anger, sadness, hurt. It was all there. Sasuke stared into her emarald eyes.

"I..." He broke the gaze between them.

"What?" She said. He looked up at her. Onyx clashed against emerald.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. But it was loud enough for Sakura to hear it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you walk away, you don't hear me say,

please, oh baby, don't go,

Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,

it's hard to let it go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A serious look crossed her face.

'He's asking for forgiveness now?'

**'And after all the things he did to us!'**

"Why are you asking for forgiveness now? Do you know how much you've hurt me?"

"I know. I'm sorry. The reason I avoided you back then is because I didn't want to get you in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi would've killed you if he knew you were important to me...

'Impotant?'She thought to her self

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hold me

whatever lies beyond this morning,

is a little later on,

regardless of warnings,

the future doesn't scare me at all,

nothings like before...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How am I important to you?"Her expression softened a bit.

"Sakura, I...I..." A very,**very** faint blush appeared on his face.

She stared at him. Not knowing what to do. She blushed without realizing it. Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura.

"I...Love you, Sakura." He said as in a whisper but she heard it clearly. She widened her eyes in surprise.

He walked towards her. When he reached her, their faces were inches apart.. Sakura's blush darkened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you walk away, you don't hear me say,

please, oh baby, don't go,

Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,

it's hard to let it go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He leaned down and closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura blinked a few times. She finally closed her eyes, relaxing to the kiss. They seperated for air.

She looked into his deep onyx pools. She could see how he had missed her. The torture he felt during his training with Orochimaru and how he killed Itachi. She could see it all.

'So he really did miss me...' She thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hold me

whatever lies beyond this morning,

is a little later on,

regardless of warnings,

the future doesn't scare me at all,

nothings like before...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love you, Sakura-chan..."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun. Now and always..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hold me

whatever lies beyond this morning,

is a little later on,

regardless of warnings,

the future doesn't scare me at all,

nothings like before...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? How is it? Is it good? Hope so...Anyway, Read and Review! Be gentle with Flames!


End file.
